Forget That Girl
by iohdfs
Summary: Pip hasn't seen Estella in almost nine years, so it's a shock when she transfers to his high school in South Park to finish her education before she is to be married. Pip is soon vieing for her affections, until an old friend throws a spanner in the work.


an: i love pipxestella. :]  
but that's not going to happen in this story, oh no.  
warnings for: probable ooc, slash (lul damienxpip), slight estoric-ness, estella being a total badass and having a 12 inch long dick.

Pip recognised those eyes as soon as he saw them; cold, distant, and deep blue. They scanned each face in the classroom, although without any obvious curiosity or interest, and when they settled on Pip, they... didn't really display any sort of happiness or irritation or any sort of recognition, before they were studying the person beside him, and then the next, and the next...

Pip tried not to be disappointed, although it was difficult, and he tried not to let it dampen his spirits when he remembered that Estella Havisham hated him almost as much as he loved her.

Well, hate wasn't quite right – Pip would have been thrilled if Estella had hated him, in a masochistic sort of way, because at least then it would mean she had some sort of feeling for him. Her vacant apathy for him hurt him more than any amount of passionate loathing ever could.

And still, he adored her.

And was terrified and intimidated by her, too, in equal measure.

So she stood at the front of the classroom, as the teacher introduced her to the class and explained she was from England, and that she was attending their school after her mother had had an accident and she'd moved to South Park with her fiancé – most of the class seemed taken aback by this piece of information, although Pip remained nonplussed – and that they were all to be very nice to her.

Pip grimaced slightly, adding a silent note to the end of his speech: _Because if you're not nice to her, you won't live to regret it._

"Well, Estella," Their teacher asked, turning to look at her, who didn't even bother to look at him when he was talking to her. "Is that all? Or is there anything you'd like to ask?"

Estella was silent for a moment, before she said, "No. That should do."

"Good. Take a seat. There's a few spare ones – take whichever you'd like."

Pip watched as Wendy patted the seat beside her eagerly, grinning at Estella, who, once seated, remained with her eyes fixed firmly towards the front of the classroom. Pip sat a few rows behind them, so he could just about overhear the conversation Wendy started when their maths teacher had turned his back to them and began writing their work on the board.

"Hey! Is it true you're engaged?"

"Yes."

"Really? But you're so young. I mean, is that really what you-"

"Yes, it is really what I want." Estella turned sharply to face Wendy, who appeared surprised by the sudden viciousness on Estella's pretty face. "Why don't you mind your own business, you ignorant, _common_ little girl?"

She turned her hot gaze away from Wendy, who dejectedly turned a little red and mouthed "yikes!". Pip heard low, impressed whistles from a few boys in the room – nobody told Wendy off, and she very rarely took it.

"I was just asking..." Wendy mumbled quietly, glancing to Bebe, who looked shocked.

Pip smiled very slightly, shaking his head and resting his chin in his hand, gazing at Estella.

Her blonde hair was long, and probably would have reached the small of her back had it not been twisted into a bun. She dressed in a lacy, luminous white dress; she probably would have been cold, had it not been for the mink coat and hat she had worn over the top of it while outside (Pip was slightly put off by this choice – she was practically begging to have paint tossed over her by outraged PETA members).

Her fine features made her stand out from the rest of the class; the other children were common, and Estella's face reflected the fact that she was anything but. Occasionally, her pale eyelids would close over her beautiful eyes, and they would remain shut for a few seconds, as though she were deep in thought.

Pip watched each one of her movements, utterly enthralled.

Class dragged on, until eventually the bell rang and there was a rabble as most students stood and attempted to make their way out the classroom as quickly as possible. Several boys hung behind and tried to make conversation – or try out their recycled pick up lines on her – but she strode past.

Only Pip caught up with her. She turned to look at him, but kept her pace quick. "Oh, my, you are persistant, aren't you? Didn't you hear that I'm engaged?"

Pip's face fell, and he shook his head. "What? No! It's me – _Pip_."

"Oh." Estella frowned thoughtfully, "Then I am Estella Havisham. It's nice to meet you, Pip."

"Estella," Pip said softly, stopping. He fought back tears. "No, don't you remember? We played together when we were children."

Estella looked at him blankly.

"Philip Pirrup?"

She was quiet.

"We played cards – you called my hands coarse and made a fool of me for calling the knaves _jacks_."

Silent still.

"You made me cry."

A look of recognition came over Estella's face, and she nodded. "Oh, of course. Yes, I remember you."

"Oh, excellent," Pip grinned. "May I walk you to your next class?"

"That shan't be necessary." Estella said coolly. She paused for a moment, before offering her cheek. "You may kiss me, though, if you like."

Pip hesitated for a moment, before leaning forward and grazing her cheek softly with his lips. He could smell her powered cheek and faint, floral scent. She turned her face away from him almost immediately, walking down the hall to her next class. Pip felt his stomach drop as he heard his classmates calls of disbelief, but despite what they might think, Pip cursed himself for taking the chance to kiss her, even just a peck, when he knew that it meant absolutely nothing to her.


End file.
